The Power Within Me
by heroesofolympuskids
Summary: Bianca Grace finds out she is a daughter of Graces. She struggles with finding her identity and turns too her best friend, Ani Kane. As she goes on a quest she finds out who she really is and fights for it. When the unthinkable happens its up to her and the rest of the Kanes and seven's kids to stop the effect-before time runs out, and they are all lost in time forever.
1. Progule

Bianca Grace's life turns upside down when she finds out her parents are part of the seven. When she has to stop an evil force from awakening, she runs to her best friends, Ani, Jaz, and Walt Kane. But when she does the unimaginable she must fix it-even if she needs to die for the ones she thought she hated.

" **The effect means nothing, if you didn't fail trying." -Bianca Grace**


	2. Chapter 1

Bianca Grace's life turns upside down when she finds out her parents are part of the seven. When she has to stop an evil force from awakening, she runs to her best friends, Ani, Jaz, and Walt Kane. But when she does the unimaginable she must fix it-even if she needs to die for the ones she thought she hated.

" **The effect means nothing, if you didn't fail trying." -Bianca Grace**


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30500412cf9492528368510e8f96b5d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Es. Stay calm. /emShe told herself. Your best friend is just becoming adopted by a really powerful god. No sweat. Only it was a big sweat. " You should pick me." Aphrodite hollered. " I can offer you charm speak." Artiemies spoke. " Join the hunt. We can offer you immortality." All the gods started to make offers. " I pick everyone!" Bianca yelled, over all the gods. " That isn't possible!" Apollo says. " It is. It could go one of two ways. You could die, or become a powerhouse." Athena says. " You three must make a choice." Bianca paused. " I'll do it." She whispered. " You sure." Zeus says. " Yah." Bianca fell to the ground. She yelled in pain. She was dying. Es started to cry. She felt so weak. em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. /emShe told herself. But she couldn't. She was no hero. She looked away. Then she heard a voice. " Did I die?" It was Bianca. " You're Alive!" Es yelled. " What should we call you girls?" Athena said. " The Pre-Goddesses." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdb1b4cbc6dfdd655575fe34a64ca317"The girls were shocked with their new found power. Bianca could summon waves like never before. Zoë could sing like no other and summon hurricanes with lightning. Es could control fire and metals and the dead. They had the power of every god. The most shocking thing was their now found appearances./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea44c2498a91f1e19c3c8b05ac43b6c1" When Bianca was most like Aphrodite her eyes were brown. When she was like Zeus, or Apollo, or Artemis she'd have blue eyes. When she was most like Ares she'd have red eyes. When she was like Hephaestus she would have orange eyes. When she was like Athena she'd have gray eyes. When she was like Demeter she would have evergreen eyes. When she was like Poseidon she had sea green eyes. When she was like Hera she also had brown eyes. When she was like Dionysus she had blue eyes as well. When she was like Hades and Hestia she had brown eyes. Es changed her personality very often. She also had the eye thing, it just wasn't as noticeable. So did Zoe. the biggest thing was all three of the girls had tatoos. One their wrists. It would change depending on their eye color. Es's was gray. She had an owl on her wrist. On their neck they had an equal sign. They could also appear in mortal form. Bianca's was tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Es's was dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Zoe's was sea green eyes, light skin, and brown hair. They could look like anything. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050581ea6556a1ea55f37308e4e9a8b2"Bianca, who had sea green eyes at the moment asked, " Can we tell anyone." She was acting just like Percy. Clueless. Athena sighed. " You must wait my child. Talk control from behind. Now go. Find your friends. We will be watching you children."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ff2635d39f9d0dfa4617917722424e"Ophilia didn't want to leave. I guess she loved camp and the demeter campers and such so it was a shock that she was 'claimed' by Hephaestus. More like Es was claimed and they were sisters. They had figured out that they were kids of the seven anyways. Why didn't he like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba53dbd36770e616abd5383c3e41992"She shook her head. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pack! /emShe scolded herself. "Ambrosia, Nectar, Dresses, Shirts, Pants, Pillow, Blanket, Gardening Tools. That's it." Ophilia said. The truth is she really felt out of place here. She wanted her mother back. No is what everyone had told her. Then she realized that she had to meet Bianca on half blood hill. She sort of took control of the quest, but Zoë, Selina, Emmy, and Es followed, Ophilia did too. Also, Es and Zoë and Bianca looked shaken. Ophilia swore she saw her with gray eyes like Selina. " You okay?" Her dad, Leo Valdez asked. " Yeah. It's just I swear I saw Zoë and Bianca's change to gray." Says Ophilia. " Oph. I'm not supposed to say anything but, they have changed." Leo says, and with that he leaves the room. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What is that supposed to mean? /emOphilia thought as she left the cabin. Maybe she didn't want to know. Ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33499b1f622f2333d629f6cebc8829f5"OMG! I am so busy with other stuff. This is only 705 words!? Sooooo sorry! P.S. The video above is from the youtube channel these characters are from!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48e788adf67f99bc3f2d4d01697b44c"-Sarah710284573829/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

_Why._ The words stuck in Nio's brain. _You're the sacrifice. The only thing that will make us prevail. H_ e read the words on hislocket.It was the only thing that remined him of home. He was kidnapped when he was little. He had two twin sisters who were five years younger than him, Nioami and Bianca. He wondered what had happened to them. Maybe they were living life to the fullest-something he'd wanted to do. Maybe they'd learned the family secret. Probably. Thinking of them made him want to run away from this horrid place. maybe that was all Nio could do. Looking on the bright side, ( Thought there isn't much to look at ). Nio had a best friend, Noah. He had raven black hair, and grey eyes. Noah's brother, Zac has to come. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Noah was 17, like Nio. Zac was twelve.

" You sure." Noah had said to Zac.

" Yah. I hate this prison." He snorted.

Zac was right. This place held kids of all ages till they died. It was called the Cicadas. Nio hated them more than he hated Kronos. Ok, maybe a little less. Still. These boys ( and girls ) were bad. His plan was to get to camp, and see if they're demigods. He thought he'd make a run for it. They were so close to long island. He hoped they could all find a life there. As they crossed the border, Nio mentally said, " Yes!" They had all made it in.

...

Zac saw a girl about his age while entering. She took a good look at him. " He's coming with me!" she yelled.

" Woah, woah, woah. Where the heck am I." Zac said. " I am not coming with you."

" You are if you wanna live." Some camp snickered.

" Yeah. move it." Bianca said. She left.

" Who is she?" Zac said, a look of confusion on his face.

" Bianca Grace. In just two weeks her and friends have been talk of the camp. Everyone is scared of them." A guy says. " She's also a daughter of the seven."

" Thanks." Zac says. He walked away. _Who are the seven? Why are they so important?_ Questions crossed Zac's mind. He walks to Bianca's cabin,hoping to get answers.

" Um. Hi. Who are you.?" Zac asked. He felt weird.

"Grace. Bianca Grace." She says. Still, who are the Graces. Why are they so important?

"So who are the Graces?" Zac questions. Why won't she answer?

" Seriously. Jason Grace. Piper Grace. The seven?" She asks, annoyed. Maybe they were rich. Or like war heroes. He had never heard of them. Ever.

" So like war heroes?" Zac asks as his final guess.

" NO! Get out and go find Chiron. Zoe will probably find you at dinner. No go." Bianca said. Zac sped right out of that place. She was scary. He went to go find some other people. He saw a man, he had elfish features, so did the girl. They both had brown hair, the girl's was extremely long. The girl currently had green eyes changing from blue to green. They were building a large ship. It read, _The Argo lll._ He walked over to them.

" Whatca doing?" He asked. The girl took of her mask.

" Leave!" She yelled. _Gods, were all the people in the camp like this. At least this one isn't in all black._

" Um. I just got here. And a who are the seven?" Zac pondered.

" Bring in the flat screen! He dosen't know the heck I am!" The man yelled, as people in orange shirts brought in a tv. _What!? Ok let me get this strait. The greek/roman gods are real and I'm a demigod!?_

" Get it! Get out of the forges! Now!" The girl, I think her name is Es, yelled. I leave. _But it I don't get how I'm a demigod. My parents, Percy and Annabeth, I think are mortals. I wonder into another cabin hoping to rest._

Zac walkes into the Athena cabin. " Um. Hello?" He yells. A girl, with strait brown hair, sea greeen eyes, and tanned skin walks up to him.

" If you aren't the real Zac Jackson I will kill you." She whispers into his ear. He shudders.

" Um. How do you know my name." Zac asks.

" Come with me." She whispers.

 _Why._ The words stuck in Nio's brain. _You're the sacrifice. The only thing that will make us prevail. H_ e read the words on hislocket.It was the only thing that remined him of home. He was kidnapped when he was little. He had two twin sisters who were five years younger than him, Nioami and Bianca. He wondered what had happened to them. Maybe they were living life to the fullest-something he'd wanted to do. Maybe they'd learned the family secret. Probably. Thinking of them made him want to run away from this horrid place. maybe that was all Nio could do. Looking on the bright side, ( Thought there isn't much to look at ). Nio had a best friend, Noah. He had raven black hair, and grey eyes. Noah's brother, Zac has to come. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Noah was 17, like Nio. Zac was twelve.

" You sure." Noah had said to Zac.

" Yah. I hate this prison." He snorted.

Zac was right. This place held kids of all ages till they died. It was called the Cicadas. Nio hated them more than he hated Kronos. Ok, maybe a little less. Still. These boys ( and girls ) were bad. His plan was to get to camp, and see if they're demigods. He thought he'd make a run for it. They were so close to long island. He hoped they could all find a life there. As they crossed the border, Nio mentally said, " Yes!" They had all made it in.

...

Zac saw a girl about his age while entering. She took a good look at him. " He's coming with me!" she yelled.

" Woah, woah, woah. Where the heck am I." Zac said. " I am not coming with you."

" You are if you wanna live." Some camp snickered.

" Yeah. move it." Bianca said. She left.

" Who is she?" Zac said, a look of confusion on his face.

" Bianca Grace. In just two weeks her and friends have been talk of the camp. Everyone is scared of them." A guy says. " She's also a daughter of the seven."

" Thanks." Zac says. He walked away. _Who are the seven? Why are they so important?_ Questions crossed Zac's mind. He walks to Bianca's cabin,hoping to get answers.

" Um. Hi. Who are you.?" Zac asked. He felt weird.

"Grace. Bianca Grace." She says. Still, who are the Graces. Why are they so important?

"So who are the Graces?" Zac questions. Why won't she answer?

" Seriously. Jason Grace. Piper Grace. The seven?" She asks, annoyed. Maybe they were rich. Or like war heroes. He had never heard of them. Ever.

" So like war heroes?" Zac asks as his final guess.

" NO! Get out and go find Chiron. Zoe will probably find you at dinner. No go." Bianca said. Zac sped right out of that place. She was scary. He went to go find some other people. He saw a man, he had elfish features, so did the girl. They both had brown hair, the girl's was extremely long. The girl currently had green eyes changing from blue to green. They were building a large ship. It read, _The Argo lll._ He walked over to them.

" Whatca doing?" He asked. The girl took of her mask.

" Leave!" She yelled. _Gods, were all the people in the camp like this. At least this one isn't in all black._

" Um. I just got here. And a who are the seven?" Zac pondered.

" Bring in the flat screen! He dosen't know the heck I am!" The man yelled, as people in orange shirts brought in a tv. _What!? Ok let me get this strait. The greek/roman gods are real and I'm a demigod!?_

" Get it! Get out of the forges! Now!" The girl, I think her name is Es, yelled. I leave. _But it I don't get how I'm a demigod. My parents, Percy and Annabeth, I think are mortals. I wonder into another cabin hoping to rest._

Zac walkes into the Athena cabin. " Um. Hello?" He yells. A girl, with strait brown hair, sea greeen eyes, and tanned skin walks up to him.

" If you aren't the real Zac Jackson I will kill you." She whispers into his ear. He shudders.

" Um. How do you know my name." Zac asks.

" Come with me." She whispers.

 _Why._ The words stuck in Nio's brain. _You're the sacrifice. The only thing that will make us prevail. H_ e read the words on hislocket.It was the only thing that remined him of home. He was kidnapped when he was little. He had two twin sisters who were five years younger than him, Nioami and Bianca. He wondered what had happened to them. Maybe they were living life to the fullest-something he'd wanted to do. Maybe they'd learned the family secret. Probably. Thinking of them made him want to run away from this horrid place. maybe that was all Nio could do. Looking on the bright side, ( Thought there isn't much to look at ). Nio had a best friend, Noah. He had raven black hair, and grey eyes. Noah's brother, Zac has to come. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Noah was 17, like Nio. Zac was twelve.

" You sure." Noah had said to Zac.

" Yah. I hate this prison." He snorted.

Zac was right. This place held kids of all ages till they died. It was called the Cicadas. Nio hated them more than he hated Kronos. Ok, maybe a little less. Still. These boys ( and girls ) were bad. His plan was to get to camp, and see if they're demigods. He thought he'd make a run for it. They were so close to long island. He hoped they could all find a life there. As they crossed the border, Nio mentally said, " Yes!" They had all made it in.

...

Zac saw a girl about his age while entering. She took a good look at him. " He's coming with me!" she yelled.

" Woah, woah, woah. Where the heck am I." Zac said. " I am not coming with you."

" You are if you wanna live." Some camp snickered.

" Yeah. move it." Bianca said. She left.

" Who is she?" Zac said, a look of confusion on his face.

" Bianca Grace. In just two weeks her and friends have been talk of the camp. Everyone is scared of them." A guy says. " She's also a daughter of the seven."

" Thanks." Zac says. He walked away. _Who are the seven? Why are they so important?_ Questions crossed Zac's mind. He walks to Bianca's cabin,hoping to get answers.

" Um. Hi. Who are you.?" Zac asked. He felt weird.

"Grace. Bianca Grace." She says. Still, who are the Graces. Why are they so important?

"So who are the Graces?" Zac questions. Why won't she answer?

" Seriously. Jason Grace. Piper Grace. The seven?" She asks, annoyed. Maybe they were rich. Or like war heroes. He had never heard of them. Ever.

" So like war heroes?" Zac asks as his final guess.

" NO! Get out and go find Chiron. Zoe will probably find you at dinner. No go." Bianca said. Zac sped right out of that place. She was scary. He went to go find some other people. He saw a man, he had elfish features, so did the girl. They both had brown hair, the girl's was extremely long. The girl currently had green eyes changing from blue to green. They were building a large ship. It read, _The Argo lll._ He walked over to them.

" Whatca doing?" He asked. The girl took of her mask.

" Leave!" She yelled. _Gods, were all the people in the camp like this. At least this one isn't in all black._

" Um. I just got here. And a who are the seven?" Zac pondered.

" Bring in the flat screen! He dosen't know the heck I am!" The man yelled, as people in orange shirts brought in a tv. _What!? Ok let me get this strait. The greek/roman gods are real and I'm a demigod!?_

" Get it! Get out of the forges! Now!" The girl, I think her name is Es, yelled. I leave. _But it I don't get how I'm a demigod. My parents, Percy and Annabeth, I think are mortals. I wonder into another cabin hoping to rest._

Zac walkes into the Athena cabin. " Um. Hello?" He yells. A girl, with strait brown hair, sea greeen eyes, and tanned skin walks up to him.

" If you aren't the real Zac Jackson I will kill you." She whispers into his ear. He shudders.

" Um. How do you know my name." Zac asks.

" Come with me." She whispers.


	5. Pre-Goddess Guide

This is the guide to Pre-God life!

Bianca- Pre goddess of loneliness, human struggle, Paths ( writing your own destiny ), and Shadow travel.

Es- Goddess of imagination and building and islands, plus minor control in fire.

Zoe-Goddess of personality, self consciousness, rivers, and ice.

These Gods can change form-even without trying based on their mood. They also have birth marks so you can tell who they on their neck and one on their wrist.


	6. Chapter 4

Bianca had scared a camper. Great. Inside Bianca wanted to blast music, lock herself in the bathroom, and cry. Honestly, people expected her to be a natural born leader. Great. She was not. She heard the cong shell ring, as it was time for lunch. She wiped her tears turned down "kids in the dark" and left. She sat at the Hades table. " What are you doing?" A hades kids, Emily, asked.

" Oh. Right." Bianca said. She walked over to Chiron and whispered something in his ear. Chiron nodded. " Oh by the way." Bianca said, as the camp fell silent. " I'm a god." Bianca said it as if it was no big deal. Like she was just like them. The campers loved her for that. Her only problem was with Zoe. She couldn't stand her. For some reason her brain told her they couldn't be friends. Ever.

She felt bad. For acting better than everyone else. She wasn't. Like that time at Camp Jupiter. She was an idiot. She remembered her best friends, Ani and Jaz Kane. They were like her. Jaz had blonde hair, with multi colored streaks. She also had blue eyes, Ani had blue eyes too, but had black hair. She thought up a plan. She would need all of their elements to win this battle. She knew hers, paths. Bianca was a Hades kids at heart. It didn't matter what people said. She just needed to figure out everyone else. They all were different than her. They wanted to be like their parents. Bianca wanted to blaze her own trail. She wasn't the knew Jason Grace, she was Bianca Grace. She had gotten it! She jotted notes in her book. She would have to kill Gaea in her homeplate. Including her servants. Which means Tarturinus. They'd have to go down their. Including Ani and Jaz, Egyptian demigods, the first of their kind. They would need to be brave. Have power. Bianca could do that. Or maybe she'd just fail. She would be the first one to lead a quest in Tarterinus not by mistake. She had to do it. For Jaz and Ani.

The whole camp just sat there. Some gave a portion of there food to her. Others bowed. Bianca sat right back down at the Hades cabin, and brought out some ambrosia and nectar. She ate it all, a mile a minute.

Afterwards before thy left for the quest, Nico walked over to her. " Hey sis." He said in a low voice. " I want to give you something." He handed her a map. " The giants dropped this. You and I both know you'll need this." Bianca puts it in her bag. " Thank you." She says and she hugs him. Bianca made her choice. She was a Hades kid. No matter what anyone had said.

...

 _Noah. Get yourself together. You are just going on a deathly quest with strangers._ Noah was trying to coax himself. He was failing. After lunch they boarded the Argo lll. As he gathered his belongings and his new sword, Riptide. When he had found his old family his dad had given him his sword.

He approached his cabin, and put his stuff away. He would need to be orderly to make it out alive. Bianca had called a meeting.

" We need to head to Rome first," Bianca ordered. " That Egypt, than Greece. We need to visit one of my friends back in England. Jaz Kane. An Egyptian demigod. And her brother, Ani Kane. " After the meeting ended Bianca decided we needed to Elect someone to go with her in Rome. Nioami was out and so was Phoebe. Bianca voted Ophilia and Emmy. Jaz and Anibus Kane would also go. Though, nobody wanted to offer themselves up, they had made a choice. They would bring infinite amounts of food and water. They had to make it out alive.

The Argo lll was now flying. Noah felt his head spinning, like Zeus was gonna kill him. He heard a knock on his door. It was Zac.

" Hey." He said, plainly. He dirty blonde hair, and sea green sad. He looked like he was boarding a flying boat with strangers. He was. They all were afraid, though. Thhey would have to defeat Geae.


End file.
